


Kismet

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gambling, how they met story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: They say gambling is a sin, and you may be right. If you have the Devil's luck on your side, then your way is paved in gold, but if not, you are left with nothing. Gambling is a risk. A risk to what you may ask. Your wealth? Your livelihood? Your family? Your life? It is no longer God who holds the cards, it is the dealer. But, what happens when the dealer's hand is not on his side? Would you call it luck?Or fate?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Stay Tuned [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 45
Kudos: 129





	1. Unknown Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
> 
> Fair warning: I know jack about gambling. I'm more aware about poker than anything, since it's easier to understand. I've played it before, purely for fun and I was ten…ish.

Angel gazes out the window from the lobby, bored. "I hate rain."

"We know." Vaggie said, reading a book.

"Wanna know what I hate more than that? Acid rain."

"Welcome to Hell." Vaggie said, closing her book and leaving.

"Where ya goin'?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to prepare just in case we need to repair anything outside because of the rain." With the moth girl gone, Angel takes her spot on the couch and lays across it.

Alastor, at the bar with Husk and a glass in hand, let's out a pleased sigh. "A fine glass of whiskey on the rocks to compliment the fine weather outside. Wouldn't you agree, Husker?"

"Depends on your definition of 'fine weather'." Husk replied. Angel watch silently at the exchange, curious.

"Angel?" Charlie spoke, appearing near him.

"I wonder what the history is between those two." Angel mused.

"Yeah. I wonder too. They're kind of opposites in a way."

"What made ya think that?"

"Well, Alastor smiles a lot and I don't think I've seen Husk smile much…"

Angel scoffed. "The only time the cat would crack one would be when he's winning a round of gamblin'."

"Hmmm…I wonder how they met." Charlie pondered.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_Orcus City, 40-Something Years Ago_

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Check this out, boys." a tomcat, Spoons, said, laying down his hand. "A full house."

Mismatched eyes of a tabby cat named Kalooki snorted. "Oh yeah? Two pair."

Husk smirked. "Nice try, pussies." He lay down his cards. "Straight flush." His six feline companions stared at the cards and at him. They groan in defeat.

"That's the fifth time!"

"There goes my drug money. Aunt Nora is gonna turn me into one of her pelts…"

Husk snickered and starts taking the money. "Pleasure doin' business." One of his poker buddies, a ginger named Blackjack, grabs his arm, the golden jingle bell around his neck chimed. Green eyes glared into Husk's orange.

"You cheated." Blackjack accused.

"Tsk. Got any proof, Jack?" Husk challenged. Blackjack digs through Husk's arm fur roughly and cards spilt out. The other cats silently watched as the last card fell on to the table. The felines growl at Husk, clearly angry. He scoffs. "Cut the shit. I know none of ya hadn't cheated before."

Blackjack rises from his seat. "That's right. But yer the one who's been caught." The next thing Husk knew, he was shoved outside on a pile garbage, surrounded by barf, used condoms, and Hell knows what else. He rubs the back of his head as he glared daggers at his 'buddies'. "Look, Husk. It ain't personal." Blackjack aims a gun at Husk's forehead at point blank range. "It's just Hell."

Husk glared at him for a time before looked to the side with a click of his tongue. "Yeah. Keep tellin' yourself that." Blackjack then pulled the trigger, sending the hot bullet through Husk's skull, killing him, though temporary. With the task done, Blackjack and the other feline demons go back inside to return to their game. Husk was left alone there, a gaping wound in the center of his forehead. As he laid there, a tall deer demon in red strode by, humming as jazz music played around him and his soles and mic cane tapped against the sidewalk.

He paid Husk no mind until something caught his attention. He slowed to a halt and ruby eyes peered over to the currently dead Husk, his brighter pupils move to the wound in the cat's forehead. A deep static emanated from him as his eyes narrowed and glowed, a streetlamp nearby flickered. He felt offended by the sight, the memory still fresh in his mind even though it's been over 40 years, but he kept his smile in place, making it look like he was sneering, which is just as accurate. His shadow, baring a twisted grin of its own, stare at the prone cat. Having not want to stick around any longer, the stag resumes his walk, his shadow following and leaving Husk alone. The demons who spotted the stag makes a mad dash away from him.

Time marched on, demons passing by, ignoring Husk in the trash heap. Soon, his poker 'buddies' exited the building, done with their game. Giving him an indifferent glance, they walk off. Night had fallen when the bullet wound healed up and Husk awakened from his death-like state, his eyes rolled back forward. He groans as he gets up from the vomit smelled trash, his head splitting like he's suffering from a hangover, but worse. Of course, a bullet between the eyes could do that to you.

With another groan, Husk climbs to his feet, although a little clumsily, like he had drunk recently. He could use some hard liquor. Husk takes his hat on the ground and digs inside before pulling out a decent bundle of money. Lucky for him those cats didn't check his person for anything else. He puts the money back in his hat and places it on his head before he started his wobbly walk to the nearest bar.

He enters the tavern, making a semi-straight line to the counter. "Give me the hardest shit you got." Husk ordered the bartender, practically shoving money in the reptile demon's face. Not bothering to count the money, the bartender takes the bank notes and gives the cat demon a pint. "And keep them comin' until I pass the fuck out." Husk takes his first pint, chugging half of its contents down his throat until he nearly gagged.

Husk coughs hoarsely, wiping his mouth from any alcohol dripping down from his lips. He sighs and looks around the place. It's been a little over a year since he died and fell into Hell. At first, he was shocked. Not only was Hell real, but he was turned into a cat with wings! But, after that, he was quickly accustomed to it. The booze down here helped that quite a lot. He had once pondered why he was here. He fought in a war to help people…Of course…it was that same war that exposed him to the horrors of humanity.

War, or anything that shakes the status quo to its core, has a way to test a human's morality. You either help in every way you can or just stand back and do nothing at all. Husk remembered as a youth he admired the soldiers who fought in the First War. He thought they were brave, he thought they were heroic. He wanted to be just like that. Unfortunately, he was unable to be drafted in the First War because it was over by the time he was of age and he couldn't participate in the Second War because he grew ill. Then, as an older gentleman, he volunteered to fight in the Vietnam War. Husk had the same sense of excitement as he did when he was an adolescent, excited to be a part of something that could benefit others. He remembered how the more seasoned soldier sneered at him for his optimistic views. He paid them no mind, thinking that they're just keeping up an air of experience to uphold.

He was wrong…

So _horribly_ wrong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple question out of curiosity. Does anyone have a loved one that participated in the Vietnam War? My grandfather sort of did. He was an engineer at the time and now he like work with cars.
> 
> Fun fact: the Vietnam War ended on my mother's birthday when she was a child.
> 
> Also, has anyone done a 'Which Hazbin Hotel character are you' yet? I've done two that I could find and they both gave me the same answer. Care to take a guess which character I am?


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Husk can feel himself returning to the waking world after blacking out from drinking eight pints. As he did, he could hear faint jazz music and someone humming. The former confused him. He doesn't remember this bar playing any sort of music, let alone jazz. Forcing his eyes to open, he sees beyond his empty tankards to see something red a couple of seats away from him. Husk lifts his head from the counter and drool to get a better look.

The person was a tall demon man with small antlers, large ears that looks like a deer's, and he wore a constant smile, a perfect contrast to his perpetual frown. The stag appeared to be reading a book with a whiskey glass in hand. Wherever the music was coming from, it was clear that the red demon enjoyed it as he hummed, and his leg bounced with it. If Husk hadn't known any better, he could've sworn the jazz music was coming from the red demon _himself_!

The man goes to take a drink until his left ear twitched. "Hm?" the stag hummed, his red eyes landing on Husk. "Oh! I see you are finally awake, my fine feathered feline friend!" His voice sounded as though he was talking through a radio. He even spoke like a radio host.

"Who are you callin' friend?" Husk grumbled. "I don't know who you are."

"True. But don't all companions start off as mere strangers?"

Husk stared at him before he shrugged. "Whatever."

"I must say, it's wonderful to have another voice on board. No offense, Shedder, but it gets tiresome if only one person is talking, don't you think?"

"You're the only guy talking now." Husk pointed out.

The other man shrugged. "Not really. You responded, no?" Husk grumbled in response. The stag closes his book and gets up. "Well, I'll be going then. I'm sure Niffty is wondering where I scampered off to. Bless the dear. I only stayed to take a break from punishing a bunch of youngsters who thought they could take me on. Ha-ha-ha. Have a good day~" Husk followed the man's movements and sees the bloodbath he had somehow slept through. Six bodies laid on the tavern floor, their blood pooling. After his eyes scanned them, Husk recognized them. It was his poker 'buddies': Blackjack, Spoons, Kalooki, Speed, Verish, and Fantan. In shock, Husk watched the demon in red step over the bodies, careful not to step on the blood, and left the building.

"…Okay, mind telling me who that motherfucker was, mac?" Husk asked the bartender, who didn't seem perturbed in the slightest.

"First, the names Shedder. Second, what do you mean 'who that motherfucker was?' How can you not know who that is?" the reptile wondered. "That was Alastor, the Radio Demon!"

"Radio Demon…one of the Overlords?" Husk questioned. Shedder nodded. "Huh…didn't know what I was expecting…that explains the way he talks though." Husk shrugs and hops off his stool. He looks down at the lifeless bodies of the other feline demons. His bushy brow raises with curiosity and he turns to Shedder. "Was what he said was the truth? About how these guys tried to pick a fight with him?"

"Yep. Stupid on their part. They should've known better than to face the guy who single handedly took down several Overlords in his first year in Hell."

"…First year, huh? Tch, it's their own fucking fault. I'm outta here."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

His place of residence is a bad part of the neighborhood called Nora's Litter. Technically, every part of the neighborhood is bad, but where Husk lives is supposedly worse than the rest. Its residence consisted of mostly of newcomers, fresh from death on Earth. The cat demon had been living there since he first arrived. The neighborhood is owned by a female demon who goes by the name Aunt Nora, a drug dealer who is apparently a cat lady of sorts. Every demon living here are feline in some shape or form. The woman would, for whatever reason, go out of her way to find as many cat demons she can. Husk wonders if the woman had a house full of cats when she was alive.

"Good morning, Husk." a female feline greeted Husk as he entered the complex. A sweet girl, despite her vices. She worked at bar not too far from this apartment.

"Hey, Rummy." he grunted.

"Any plans for today?" she asked.

"Sleep." Husk heads to the second floor and to the third door, his home. He opens it, not caring to have it be unlocked, and enters before closing the door behind him. He walked through the small hallway, kicking away empty bottles of alcohol and ignoring the humping and moaning sounds from the other side of the thin walls. He grabs a bottle nearby with some liquor left in it and makes his way to his bed, which is only a mattress with a pillow and blanket.

He flops on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling. Plastered to it was a poster of Aunt Nora herself, a voluptuous demon woman with four mahogany eyes and lips, dark maroon hair, and French beige skin. The picture depicted her giving a cat demon – who is clearly smitten – an eskimo kiss with the words 'Remember: Aunt Nora loves you' on it. The sight of it made Husk sick, but the woman wanted every cat demon to have a copy of this poster in their living space, whether they wanted it or not.

Husk didn't care as long as he isn't bothered, though for some reason, Aunt Nora's lackeys put the poster on the ceiling. Husk shrugged it off, not caring in the slightest. After drinking what's left in the bottle, Husk turns to his side to stare at the wall. He's definitely used to his new life in Hell. It's no different from his final days, after all, if not more violent. At least down here, he could drink all he could want, he could gamble all he could want and not pay for the consequences. Well, there are consequences, but they're hardly permanent. Husk has lost count how many times he was 'killed' after drinking too much or a game gone wrong. He grew used to it all.

He's used to this new monotony of living...afterliving...whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been dangerously stress for the past couple of weeks. Right now, I'm still trying to get back my peace of mind. Don't worry though, I'll be a-okay!


	3. Aunt Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Husk didn't know when he fell asleep, but he knew he did because in one moment, he was staring at the blank wall from across the room and then the next, he was abruptly awoken by someone pouring rum on his head.

"The fuck are you doing?" he grumbled. He glared up at the culprit, a dark slate gray cat who looks more disgruntled than Husk with a scarred eye and a clipped ear. Around his neck is a collar with a bronze jingle bell. "The fuck do you want, Switch?"

"Aunt Nora wants to see ya." the one-eyed demon grunted with an Irish accent.

"What for?" Husk asked.

"Dunno. Just get yer arse in gear before she sends in the Royal Flush." Switch warned as he walks out. "See ya at the front gates."

Husk sat there for a moment, not in any hurry despite Switch's warning. He then gets up from his stained mattress and leaves his apartment. The streets were busy, cat demons out and about doing whatever they like, and Husk couldn't care less. It was none of his business and he plans to keep it that way.

Soon, he makes it to Aunt Nora's mansion at his own pace. At the gate was where Switch said he was waiting, and he was. He was leaning on the steel bars as he watched Husk walk up. "Yer late. Ya coulda got here earlier if ya, I dunno, _flew_ here."

"Eh. Wasn't feeling it." Husk shrugged.

Switch sighs as he opens the gates. "What'ver floats yer boat. Nora is wantin' for ya in the dinin' hall."

Husk walks across the front garden, the flower bed filled with not flowers but narcotic plants. He could see from the corner of his eye Nora's servants – they're wearing bronze jingle bells around their necks – harvesting some, likely to cultivate into sellable drugs. He enters the building, where a feline woman dress in a maid's uniform, wearing a silver bell, waited for him.

"Right this way." she said before leading Husk to the dining hall. There, the self-proclaimed matriarch Aunt Nora, seating at a low table a few platforms higher than the main floor where a bigger low table is. Both tables are filled with food of various kinds and various cat maids and butlers stood around with silver bells, like the one maid from before, same for the orchestra. Aunt Nora, who's figure matched her posters, was enjoying a nice slab of steak. Two cats, both with bronze bells, laid their head in her lap like a pair of housecats. Really big housecats.

Aunt Nora was about take a bite of her streak when she sees Husk. "HUSKY! You've made it! You're such a good boy." she gushed, talking to Husk as though he was an adorable pet. The guy does his best not to vomit.

"What do you want, Nora?" he grunted his question.

"Oh, don't talk like that, Husky-boo." Nora cooed. "Come over here. Seat with your Aunty Nora. Come on. Come to Aunty Nora!"

Husk grumbled but he makes his way over. As he did, he did a sidewise glance on the other table. Sitting there are the Royal Flush, a group Aunt Nora had chosen to be one of her elites. Kingsly, Queenie, Ace, and…Blackjack? Oh, that's right. He wore a golden bell, which could only be worn by members of the Royal Flush. Last time Husk remembered seeing him was when he was a bloody heap, foolish enough to take on the dreaded Radio Demon. So, why does he look so smug at his direction? Husk flops at the table from across Nora and a plate of steak with a glass of wine is placed before him. He mainly eyed the wine.

"Go ahead. Eat up!" Nora urged. Husk looked at her curiously. He takes the wine first and sips.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"…For the past few days, I've been informed of the appearance of a certain Overlord in my territory. A handsome stag, if you will."

The imagine of Alastor came to mind. "Yeah?"

"A cute little ginger had told me that he saw you speaking with that certain Overlord just recently." Nora said. What? Who told her that? What ginger? The only ginger cat demon Husk knows is…Blackjack. He probably wasn't maimed enough to be dead and overheard him and Alastor talking. That's why he looks so smug. He's trying to get Husk in trouble. But, why? Because he tried to cheat him during poker?

Husk started to look around the dining at all the cat pelts. While Aunt Nora supposedly loves all of the cat demons under her care, she doesn't tolerate insubordination or the like. When that happens, she'll have them skinned alive and mount the pelt somewhere. The unfortunate victim will eventually recover back their skin and fur, but if they were to do it again, then Aunt Nora would skin them again and again and again, each worse than the last.

"And if I was?" Husk questioned.

"Excellent! Good job, Husky-Wusky!"

"…Huh?" Husk asked, very confused. Blackjack was just as puzzled.

"Who knew you're friends with such a powerful Overlord!"

"…Friends?"

"This could be my chance to becoming an Overlord myself. If I play my cards right, I could exploit the Radio Demon and take his position!" Nora reaches over to poke Husk's nose playfully. "And you're going to help me~"

"Me?" Husk asked.

"Say what?!" Blackjack exclaimed, but quickly covered his mouth.

"…Why me?"

"Why because you're friends with the Radio Demon."

"We're _not_ friends. I just met the guy and I barely even spoke to him."

Nora waves a dismissive hand. "Oh, you don't have to hide it anymore, sweetie. I won't punish you so as long as you do as I say. And, who knows. I'll give you a position in the Royal Flush." She jingles a collar with a golden bell attached to it in Husk's face. Blackjack exclaimed a muffled 'WHAT?!' beneath his paws. Queenie, filing her nails, glared at the ginger for a brief moment.

"Not interested in being in your pussy posse." Husk said, pushing the bell away. "And I am not friends with the Radio Demon!"

"Husky, you know how I get when you continue to lie to me, _**do you**_?" Nora asked, her voice and smile carrying a tone of intimidation, a mixture of sugar and poison. Husk could feel his fur standing on ends and clump together with sweat. As if sensing his discomfort, Nora went back to her obnoxiously cheery demeanor. "Good! Glad to see we're on the same page! Now, go find the old stag and bring him to me. Tell him that sweet, wittle, ol' Nora had invited him to dinner. I hear he really likes meat." She takes a suggestive bite into her steak.

Husk sighs in defeat. He turns to a nearby butler. "Get me a whole bottle…make it two."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Husk lazily flicks the golden bell around his neck and sighs. He walks to exit the mansion after his 'meeting' with Aunt Nora but is stopped by Blackjack.

"Don't think you're in Aunt Nora's good graces just because you got a golden bell!" the ginger warned.

"News flash, jackass. You were the one who told her that crock of shit." Husk said. Blackjack backed off a bit. The other three members of the Royal Flush walked by them. Kingsly is a rotund, yet muscular Persian with a bone in his mouth like a cigar, Ace is a lean Abyssinian cat with a wild look in his eyes, and Queenie is a sexily shaped ragdoll with a really fluffy chest and wearing a frilly collar with her bell and a light pink fur coat. Like a coat-coat, not her fur.

"You still thinkin' yer Aunt Nora's favorite pussy?" Kingsly questioned Blackjack. "Yer more delusional than I thought."

"I like our new card. He's a handsome one." Queenie said, reaching out to rub her backhand on Husk's cheek. He moves back from her touch with a sneer. "Oooh, and with a bite too." She playfully growls.

Ace suddenly appears in Husk's personal space. "Heh-heh-heh-heh…" He takes a hold of Husk's wing. "He's got some big wings on him. Never seen one on a cat before." Husk yanks his wing out of the unhinged cat's grip.

"Just 'cause he's gotta particular look to 'im doesn't mean anythin'." Kingsly said. "He's gotta a hard job, tryin' to convince an Overlord to get over here." With that being said, he leaves.

"Good luck out there, handsome." Queenie said, following the Persian.

"You're going to need it." Ace snickered. His laughter echoed into the red night.

Being the only two left, Blackjack and Husk looked at each other. Having enough, Blackjack leaves with a scoff. For the umpteenth time that day, Husk sighs again.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"


	4. It Must Be Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"You want to _what_?!" Rummy exclaimed. "You want to look for an _Overlord_? The _Radio Demon_? Do you have a death wish?!"

"Apparently." Husk commented, taking a large gulp of alcohol. "Know where he lives or what?"

"…You're really gonna go through with this, aren't ya?" the calico remarked.

"Got no other choice unless I wanna be skinned alive." Husk said. "So, know of any places he goes to, his turf?" Rummy sighs.

"He doesn't have much when it comes to turfs. But he does have a radio tower over in Pentagram City here in the First Circle. He likes to go to have a drink at the Ol' Man's Rum tavern and goes to the Great Gala on Fridays."

"…How do you know that much?" Husk asked.

"The Radio Demon is surprisingly friendly when he's not trying to intimidate everyone." Rummy said. She was surprised herself when Alastor came into the bar she worked at. By bad luck, she was the only waitress sober enough to do her job, so she had to serve him. Rummy remembered how much she shook as she served Alastor his drink. She jumped when he spoke to her, asking her what is wrong. He reassured her that he had no plans to attack this area. At least not right now. He chuckled when he said that, but kept up his friendly demeanor and slowly, but surely, Rummy felt a little more at ease with his presence. Alastor tipped her good, so she couldn't complain. "Just don't do anything to make him mad."

"Making no promises." Husk said. "Know which bus would take me straight to the Pentagram?"

"Can't you just fly there?"

"Too fucking lazy."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Turns out, you'd had to get on a bunch of buses on the way to Pentagram City. The last bus Husk had to take was in Imp City and it was a hassle to track down. The driver was out of his mind, a small imp man with an addiction to cocaine and LSD. Husk's blood pressure nearly skyrocketed with every turn and stop the crazed imp had to make. After a long – _long_ – drive, the bus makes a hard stop in Pentagram City. Husk was flung off his seat and into the front window.

"Last stop, Pentagram City!" the imp stated. Husk slowly slide down with a squeaking sound before landing on the bus's dirty floor. "Have a nice day." Flipping the finger at the driver was Husk's response before he wearily gets back to his feet. Maybe he should have flown here instead. He steps out of the bus before it high speeds away, causing Husk to spin around like a top. He slows to a halt, trying to stay on his unsteady feet so his eyes would adjust again. He shakes it off and before he could finally take a breather, he was nearly run over by another car. Thankfully, he was quick enough jumped out of the way, landing on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, his tail was hit with a crack.

"Stay out of the fucking road, pussy!" the driver exclaimed. Husk takes a look at his mangled tail and the bell around his neck.

"This better be worth it." he muttered.

Not sure where to look first, he wandered around, taking in the sights. The Pentagram wasn't all that different from Orcus, unstable and filled to the brim with crazies. He expertly kept out of the way of demons having sex, gang wars, or deals in the making. He has a job to do and he's going to get it done.

Then, he sees a casino. A casino with a cat-theme that is called 'Scat Cat's Casino'. A casino… He tried to fight the urge, because he knew he needed to get this done so he could go home. But…it's a _casino_! Poker, blackjack, gin rummy… Every fiber of his being told him to give in and have fun! After nearly gnawing though his tail, he briskly turns around and walks away… only to run right back into the building and all its splendor.

For the next several hours, he spent his time there, gambling away what little he had on him. But he was able to win a lot of money. Through cheating, of course. Eventually, he was caught by the casino guards and was brought to the office of the casino's owner, Scat Cat, a rotund black cat with a fedora and cigar. Taking a long drag of the cigar, Scat lets out a large puff of smoke at Husk's direction. He coughs when the smoke entered his lungs.

"Had a bit of fun, eh?" the cat drawled. "I and my associate had a good laugh at the rounds you were playin'. But then, you caused me to lose a bet."

"A bet?"

"There is nothin' more to tell ya. Ice him." Scat commanded. Another guard lumbers in with a tank filled with chilled water, cold enough to freeze blood.

"Well, fuck." Husk muttered as the guards prepared to dunk him in. Then, a chuckle laced with radio static chimes in.

"There is no need for such a display my friend!" Alastor said as he waltzed in.

"It's you…" Husk spoke.

"Your name is Husk, yes?" Alastor asked.

"…Yeah."

"Alastor! My jazzin' brother!" Scat crooned. "There's nothin' for you to fret over. Let ol' Scat handle this."

"Now, now. Is that any way to react after losing your bet?" the stag challenged. "Afterall, I was able to spot his cheating faster than any of your hired help. You, on the other hand, failed to heed my words, having your full confidence in your men's work." _That_ was their bet?

"Y-Yes, well…"

"You may put him down now."

"…Huh?"

"Let him loose. I'd love to watch him to throw caution into the wind again! Very much like how he was right before he entered this facility." Alastor noticed him even at that time? Who is this guy?

"R-Right, of course!" Scat complied. He turns to his men. "What are you lot lookin' at? You heard the Overlord. Put him down before _I_ ice ya!" With no delay, the guards put him down and wheeled the tank away. Scat then guides Husk out. "You did a marvelous job entertaining my associate. Here's a little somethin' for all your trouble." Scat hands him some money. "I hope you'll return to this establishment on a later date. Bye!" Scat closes the door, leaving a thoroughly confused Husk on the other side.

"…What the fuck just happened?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Scat growls in frustration. He then hears Alastor snicker and it dawned on him. "You did that just to fuck with me, didn't ya?"

"What ever has given you that idea, my friend?" Alastor asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean!" the cat declared, throwing a bottle to a nearby wall, causing it to shatter and its contents spill out.

"Oh. What a waste of perfectly good wine." Alastor bemoaned. Scat growls again.

"You're impossible!" he shouted before stumping out of his office. "Damn mulatto…"

Alastor barely flinched when the cat slammed the door. He walks over to the shattered glass and picks up a sizable piece. He looks at his smiling reflection. "Where's the fun in being easy, hm?" His shadow appears to his side. The two exchanged smiles before snickering.


	5. Deal Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Husk waltz out of Scat Cat's Casino, unsure of what to do next. He could go back in to gamble until morning, but after he was caught cheating, he used up all of his adrenaline and now just wants to sleep. Or drink. Or drink and sleep. A bar it is then. Despite being in the Pentagram for less than a day, Husk seems to have a sixth sense to where a nearby bar would be. He enters the building, missing the sign that says 'Ol' Man's Rum' tavern. Husk walks straight to the counter in the back and orders his booze. As he was about to drink, the bell around his neck jingled.

"Tch. Damn, I forgot why I'm here." he muttered. He stares at his reflection in the beer. He sighs. "What am I doing here?"

"What indeed!" Husk jumped out his chair at the sudden appearance of Alastor. "And here I thought you were going to have some more fun at the casino! But who am I to judge, hm? Ah! The finest bourbon you got, my good man!" Alastor said to the bartender. Husk climbs back to his seat as he studied the Overlord next to him. He remembers what Nora wanted him to do, but he hadn't really come up with a plan towards _how_. "So, what brings you here?"

"Huh?"

"I'm wondering what brought you here to this side of Hell?" Alastor asked. His eyes occasionally trailed to the golden bell before returning to make eye contact with Husk. Couple that with his smile – does this guy ever frown? – and Husk felt as he was staring right into his soul. As though he knew more than what Husk knew himself. "Pentagram City is nothing special. It's just like any other damned town here in Hell. Are you perhaps looking for your owner?"

"What owner?" Husk asked. Alastor makes a gesture to the bell. "I got no owner. Nobody owns me."

"Is that so?" Alastor asked.

"…I'm actually here on business." Husk started, just going with the flow at this point.

"Oh?"

"I was told to come look for ya."

"Is that right? Well, I hate to be a spoilsport, but I have no interest in a pet to warm my bed."

Husk sputtered. "Pet?! I ain't no pet! And I wasn't talking about sleeping with you!"

"Oh? Then what were you speaking of?" Alastor asked with a tilt of his head. Husk is beginning to think that the man is toying with him. Not that he could tell because of that grin.

"If you let me fucking finish, then you'll know!" Husk growled. "My boss wants me to bring ya over to her place for dinner. She thinks you and I are buddy-buddy."

"And who is this lady boss of yours?"

"She calls herself Aunt Nora."

"Oh! I thought that bell looked familiar!" Alastor exclaimed. "She has ownership of an area in Orcus called Nora's Litter, yes?"

"Uh…yeah?" Husk said. "So, you coming or what?"

"No."

"…No?"

"Yes."

"…Yes?"

"Yes, no."

"No?"

"No, yes."

"Out with it! Is it yes or no?"

"Yes. No."

"Make up your damn mind!" Husk shouted. He could feel a vein in his head popping.

Alastor laughed. "You are indeed a card, Husker. But the answer is indeed a no."

"Why?"

"Why would someone like me take a request from a nobody felinophile?" That's…actually a good question. What reason would an Overlord go over to some random demon's place?

Still, Husk is on a job. "…Look, she just wants to talk to ya about…working for you." he lied awkwardly before mentally berating himself for how flimsy that was. Then again, Nora didn't tell him how to get Alastor to visit her residence because she still believes that he is, in some way, close the Overlord. So, that's on her.

"Work for me?" Alastor questioned with a raised brow. Husk swore he saw his smile grow wider.

"Y-Yep. She even proposed to lend you some of her land, if you're interested."

"Hmmm…" Alastor hummed, rubbing his chin. "…I do enjoy two of the taverns…the Broadway show was fantastic…and I don't mind cats…Tell you what, let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Husk asked.

"Yes. Do you remember Scat Cat?"

"Yeah."

"An old friend of mine. Even back on Earth, though its clear time and Hell had not changed him in the slightest." Alastor said. "Despite that, he and I would often partake in a gentleman's bet as we watch the games from his office."

"Gentleman's bet?"

"A bet of which does not involve money or possessions at stake. Rather it is one's honor and pride are what is on the line." Alastor said. "To me, that provides a much greater thrill."

"Okay…What does that have to do with me?" Husk asked.

"Perhaps you are not the one who is at the mercy of the dealer, but rather…" Alastor summons a king card. "…the dealer himself." Husk's ears perked up at the display of magic before he shook it off.

"That doesn't answer a lot of questions." he said. "What does this have to do with Scat and me?"

"Scat takes great pride in his casino." Alastor explained. More cards appeared and the stag began to shuffle them in a theatrical style, using his magic for the display. "He grew up in a casino, you see. Born and bred for such an environment."

Husk scoffed. "So did I."

"Oh? Then he has competition."

It finally dawned on Husk. "You want me to compete against Scat in card dealing?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Alastor exclaimed as stock applause and cheer played from nowhere.

"…So, what happens if I win?" Husk asked.

"Then I'll accompany you back to Nora's Litter."

"And if I lose?"

"Whatever Scat has in store for you."

Husk narrowed his eyes at the stag. "What do you get out of this?"

Red eyes glowed faintly. "Didn't I mention it before?" Alastor asked darkly. "To me, a gentleman's bet provides me a much better thrill. So, do we have a deal, Husker?" The stag holds out his hand. Husk took notice of the bartender and other patrons staring, some unnerved and others horrified. This is probably not the first time they watched Alastor make a deal.

"…It's Husk." Husk said before clasping his claws on Alastor's hand.

"Excellent. Two glasses of rosé wine, my good man." the stag said to the bartender. The man wordless make the drinks and hand them to Alastor and Husk. Alastor elegantly picks up his glass. "A toast to our new partnership."

Husk shrugs. "Eh." They clink the glasses.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

From outside the tavern, Blackjack watched the exchange and concocted a plan of his own. He originally wanted Nora to skin Husk alive, but since that didn't pan out, he went with a different strategy. He heard word on the street how brutal Scat Cat can be with his own punishments. They're said to be worse than Valentino or even Vox's punishments.

All he needs to do is get in Scat's good graces and beat Husk at his own game. At least, he would be killing two birds with one stone. Having Husk capped and humiliate the Radio Demon.


	6. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe and it's not just about COVID-19 now. It's unfair what happened to that poor man and it's good that the officer(s) responsible for it was punished, but…damn. This isn't about his unjust death anymore and people are going nuts! That is mob mentality right there and it a dangerous thing. I understand that the practice of police brutality is just awful, same goes for the racial issues, and it should stop, but that doesn't mean you should lump officers who DO care and DO their jobs RIGHT with the corrupted ones or resort to looting and causing chaos. I'm not one for politics and its probably best that I don't talk about it because of my mental state, but I just wanted to say something, especially as someone who has an infant niece.

"Where are we going?" Husk asked Alastor as he followed him.

"Why to my humble abode, of course!" Alastor answered. "The pentacle moon is high in the sky and I feel rather drained."

"Could have fooled me," Husk muttered, seeing how vibrant the stag still is. The two eventually arrived at Alastor's radio tower, set in the middle of a large vacant lot. Because of how far out it is from the hustle and bustle of the city, Husk could hear cricket-like sounds and even some croaks. It was like he was near a pond or swamp. When they got closer to the tower, Husk noticed that the building stood on stilts over a pond. Speaking of said building, it was surprisingly small. Small for such a powerful Overlord that is. Heck, everything he's seeing went against how he thought an Overlord would live.

"What are you waiting for, Husker? Come, come!" Alastor called out from the deck of the building. Husk climbs up the stairs, meeting the man at his front door. "Welcome to la maison d'Alastor!" Alastor opens the door and Husk was shocked to what he is seeing. Unlike the size of the building on the outside, it was bigger on the inside and it's not just because of size disproportion. The spacing on the inside should be impossible to fit inside a small radio station. The living space held a sophisticated 1920s charm to it, a deep contrast to the mucky outside. "Come in now. Make yourself at home!" Alastor hums as he goes about his nightly routine, taking off his jacket, which sprung to life and hangs itself on a nearby hook, and his clothes morphed to sleepwear complete with a robe. He was about to head to his room when he noticed Husk was still standing near the door. "Is something the matter? I have a room ready for you." With a snap of his fingers, a door materialized on a nearby wall.

"Uhhh, no thanks. I can sleep on the couch." Husk said.

Alastor shrugs and snaps his fingers again, making the door disappear. "Suit yourself. Have a good rest, we have a busy day tomorrow!" After that, he leaves for his room, leaving Husk on his own. The cat couldn't help but think how trusting Alastor is being right now, but he remembers that the deer is an Overlord. He has no reason to fear Husk.

The cat moves to the furniture and lays across it before quickly realizing his mistake. The couch may look nice, but it was uncomfortable. He struggled to find a comfy position, which is harder considering his large wings. Why did he manifest into Hell with them, he'll never know. Soon enough, he drifts off to sleep.

When tomorrow evening came, the scent of cooked food filled his nostrils. He dared to open his eyes against his will. What greets him was a single, large eye looming curiously. The sight made Husk jump off the couch and on the floor.

"Good evening," the cyclops greeted in a chirpy tone. Alastor strolls over and bends over the head of the couch.

"Ah! Good to see you finally up and about! Took you long enough. I was about to wake you earlier, but you looked quite relaxed, so I left you be."

Husk glared at him.

"Can you fly?" the female demon asked.

Pointing a thumb at her, Husk asked, "Who's she?"

"That little darling is Niffty. She's the one who made this fine meal," Alastor said, motioning to the food on the table.

"Did you know you purr in your sleep?" the cyclops smiled.

"Come along, now. It's lunchtime~!" Alastor sang. The three went to seat at the table to eat.

After some time, Niffty decided to converse with the winged cat. "Your name is Husker, right?"

"It's Husk."

"How long have you been in Hell?"

"…A little over a year, I think…"

"Where are you from?"

"I was from Las Vegas when I was alive. But now, I live in Orcus."

"What did you do get down here?"

"…Gambled." He didn't want to go into detail as to what that meant.

"Why do you have a bell around your neck?"

"Why the fuck are you asking so many questions?" Husk retorted, getting annoyed.

"Now, now, Husker. The sweetheart was only curious," Alastor chimed in.

"I actually have a couple of questions for you," Husk said.

"Oh? Then ask away," Alastor smiled. Husk felt irked at the man in red.

"What's an Overlord doing in a place like this?"

"If you are curious about my choice of residency, then the answer to that is simple," Alastor responded. "I merely did not care for shows of power in quantity like individuals such as Valentino or…Vox." Husk's bushy brow rose curiously at the venomous mention of the TV demon. "I do not need a large turf or a multitude of minions to showboat my strength." The shadows around began to morph and shift into humanoid entities possessing Voodoo pins and a smile akin to Alastor's. Voodoo sigils float around the stag as his eyes glowed. " _I have everything I need_."

Husk could feel his fur stand on ends at the dense static and air surrounding them. A feeling of heaviness and underling dread. It soon became difficult to breathe.

A vintage cradle phone set in the living room rang. The shadows return to normal and the dense static and sigils disappeared. Husk regained his ability to breathe, taking in a gulp of air. The Radio Demon rises to answer it. "Hello?...Ah, Scat, how are you faring?...I see…Mm-hm…Very well, we'll be there in a jiffy! Au revoir." He hangs up and Husk noticed a slight change. Alastor still smiled, but there was a change in his eyes.

"…What's up?" Husk asked.

"…It would appear that ol' Scat wishes for an audience."

"Ya know why?"

"Unfortunately, I do not," Alastor turns to Niffty. "Apologies, my dear. It would seem we'll have to cut short our luncheon."

"Oh, it's okay, Mr. Alastor. I know it's not your fault," Niffty said. Then, a manic look appeared in her eye and her smile looked feral. "It's because of Scat." With a blink of her eye, she returns to normal. "But, what can you do? Business is business."

"Ha-ha! Yes, how right you are!" The two chuckled as Husk stared at them, again wondering if he's been making the right choices. Then again, he's terrible at making choices to begin with… "Ready to go, Husker?"

"…Uh…"

*SNAP*

The trio disappeared and reappeared at a place called Franklin and Rosie's Emporium much to Husk's confusion. Alastor leads Husk and Niffty in with a hum. Husk recognized the tune. It was 'You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile' from the musical Broadway, _Annie_. The inside of the store had a variety of clothing and wares and various mannequins. The said mannequins made Husk fill uneasy.

"Hello, hello, hello~!" Alastor greeted. "Rosie and Frankie~!"

A tall woman dressed in a green gown with a matching hat and brown hair wrapped in a bun entered the main area with a frown. "What do you want now, Alastor?"

"And a good afternoon to you too!" Alastor smiled. "Do you mind telling me where Rosie is, dear Frankie?" Husk raised a brow. This is Frankie? Franklin? Odd name for a woman.

"That's Franklin to _you_ ," Franklin sneered, jabbing a manicured finger at Alastor's chest. "As for where Rosaline is, she with a customer. Now, state your business here or get out." Husk was mildly shocked how bold the lady is, speaking such a way towards the dreaded Radio Demon. Seeing Alastor's lax expression tells Husk that the man isn't the least bit offended.

"We have a wagering soiree over at Scat's casino and I was hoping we could have something made for the occasion," Alastor explained.

"Is that right? Sorry to burst your bubble, Alastor, but like I said, Rosaline is busy," Franklin said.

"Not to worry, my dear," Alastor said. His narrowed his eyes at her. "We can wait." Franklin returned it with a glare before turning away. Alastor chuckled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read about Rosie's headcanon voice being Barbra Streisand as Dolly Levi from Hello, Dolly, I wanted to watch it so I could get an idea. Lo and behold, it appeared on Disney+. So, I watched it with my mom and I really liked the movie. Dolly is dressed in a way I'd imagine Rosie would and the same could be said for her personality. Up until that point, I imagined Rosie being similar to Mary Poppins because of her association with Alastor is similar to Mary and Jack's in the sequel. Why not both, right?
> 
> Also, I've uploaded my first Hazbin Hotel video on Youtube: watch?v=ZY-CHtssfLc&t=61s


	7. Fulfilled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"Isn't Scat expecting us?" Husk asked Alastor after waiting for Rosie for five minutes.

"Oh, what's the rush?" Alastor questioned with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The casino is not going anywhere. As my father once said to me, 'Don't move the gumbo as it stews! Let it simmer a little while longer.'"

"Interesting words to go by, Alastor," a new woman said. She was tall as well, dressed in rusty red and her eyes an endless void. She bore a smile akin to Alastor's.

"Ah! Rosie, my dear!" Alastor exclaimed, rising up from his seat. "It has been so long, has it not?"

"Oh, it's been only a few weeks," Rosie said. She turns to Niffty. "And how have you been, dear? Has Alastor been treating you fairly?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Niffty nodded vigorously.

"That's good," Rosie said. She turns back to Alastor. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was wondering if you get Husker here fitted for a little get together with ol' Scat," he answered.

"Scat? Oh, what are you up to now, Alastor?" Rosie asked curiously, her tone playful with her smile still present.

"Oh, you know. The usual," Alastor said cryptically. Nonetheless, he and Rosie shared a laugh, further fueling Husk's confusion.

As the laughter died down, Rosie walks up to Husk. "Is this him?"

"Yes, he is," answered Alastor.

"Hmmm," Rosie hummed as she circled around Husk. She takes a look at one of his wings. "Interesting…You are indeed another interesting specimen." Husk felt his fur ruffle at the word 'specimen.'

"…Thanks."

Rosie releases the wing and whips around to Alastor. "Do you wish for another measurement, Alastor?"

"No, my dear. Just Husker for the day," Alastor said.

"If you say so," Rosie turns to Husk. "You stay right here while I go fetch the measuring tape. Leave it to Alastor to give me a challenge!"

"Yeah, leave it to him," Husk agreed, casting a glare at Alastor.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

After leaving the emporium with Husk wearing his new duds, the trio head over to Scat Cat's Casino. The place was full of gamblers and the air is thick with cigar smoke. Due to the smokes level elevated, Niffty is safe from the second-hand. You'd think it's the opposite for Alastor, but the smoke just split away as he walked through. Tt was as though the smoke wanted to avoid the Radio Demon.

Husk's orange irises land on one card dealer at a table for a round of blackjack. He noticed the dealer's orange-colored fur and that was where his curiosity of the dealer ended and casted his gaze somewhere else. If Husk had paid attention, he would have noticed the bell around the grinning dealer's neck.

The three went down a hall where a door to Scat's office is and stopped in front of it.

"Now, you two remain out here while I speak with Scat," Alastor said to the two before entering the office alone.

"…If we were just gonna sit here, then what's the point of us coming and getting new clothes?" Husk questioned. He looks over at Niffty, the little cyclops hops on the cushioned bench against the wall. Her little legs, too short to reach the floor, swung back and forth. With a sigh, Husk sits next to her with his arms crossed and his back against the wall. After a few minutes of silence, except for Niffty's annoying humming, Husk decides to have some type of conversation with her. "…So, how long have you worked for Alastor?"

"Alastor? Let's see…I think almost 20 years now," Niffty answered. "A couple of years after I arrived in Hell."

"That long, huh? So, does he act this flippant all the time?"

"I don't know what flippant means, but I think yes!"

Husk grunted a little. He then takes notice of her poodle skirt. After doing quick math in his head, Husk asked, "You died in the 50s?"

Niffty nodded. "Yep."

"I figured. Them skirts were really popular for the teenage girls."

Niffty thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's true. I was 22 when I died."

Husk's eyes went big. "…Seriously?"

"Yep. How old were you when you died?" Niffty asked.

"I…was in my mid-70s."

"So, you lived a full life?"

Would you call drinking your life away a full life? "…I…"

"Excuse me," a large, bull demon spoke to Niffty.

"Yeees?" Her large eye scanned the bull.

"The boys and I are havin' a round of cards. Wanna join?"

"Are they all men?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then let's go!"

"Um, okay."

The two left, leaving Husk to his thoughts.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Alastor entered Scat's office. The cigar smoking cat had a couple of scotch on the rocks ready for the two of them. "Ah! Alastor, my good friend! You…took your sweet time."

The Radio Demon takes a seat from across Scat. "I had to make a quick stop at Rosie's," he said. He takes a sip from the scotch. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about, hm?"

Scat grins. "A duel between deal makers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone heard the new song by The Living Tombstone 'Alastor's Game'? Yes, TLT made a Hazbin Hotel song.
> 
> In my opinion, its a good TLT song, but not a good Alastor song. Just the chorus, really. The rest was amazinging, but the chorus was too hard rock for Alastor's typical vibe. But, don't take my word for it. Go have a listen yourself.


	8. All in the Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
> 
> Some clarification, I have no idea how card-dealing competitions work and I don't have the attention span to learn. So, the competition itself is not going to be detailed.

"Between deal makers, you say," Alastor said. "A duel between you and I?"

"You can say that, but I was thinking more of…card dealers," Scat grinned.

Alastor willed his brow from arching. What? It must be a coincidence.

"Well, that sounds like an interesting off, my good man," he said. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"How about that scruffy cat you picked up against one of my boys?" Scat smirked. Alastor's suspicions continue to grow. Does Scat know about his plan? If so, how? "So, what do you say, _friend_?" The chubby cat snickered with a toothy grin.

Somehow, some way, Scat knows about Alastor's scheme, he's sure of it. Still…"…Of course," Alastor agreed. "You know me, I'm always up for a challenge."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

At some point, Husk has fallen asleep. His snoring echoed up and down the hall, much to the annoyance of others loitering there. He is abruptly awakened when Alastor slams the door open.

"And we are officially in business! Ready to a have some fun?" the stag exclaimed. Husk coughed as he was nearly choked on his own spit.

"Depends on your definition of fun."

Alastor looks around for something. "Where is the dear?"

Husk shakes his head. "…Who?"

"The little darling with the one eye and poodle skirt? Niffty?"

"Oh, uh, I think some dude came by and asked her to join him for some cards," Husk answered.

Alastor blinks. "And you just let her go?"

"Why? What's the problem?" Husk asked. Alastor didn't answer. He stead briskly walked past the cat and back into the main area. His eyes scanned around for the little cyclops. Unfortunately, he could not find the darling. Husk appears behind him. "What's the big deal? Why do you care?" Alastor turns to speak, but he was interrupted by someone else.

"Look what the cat dragged in," a familiar ginger cat smirked.

"Blackjack? What are you doing here?" Husk asked.

"What? Can't a guy have fun once in a while?" Blackjack asked. Husk takes in the ginger's new clothes.

"Fun? Looks more you're working," he observed.

"You can have fun while working," said Blackjack.

"True," Alastor said.

Husk gives the red demon a look before looking at his 'friend'. "That's not what I'm asking."

"And what are ya trying to say?" Blackjack smirked.

"What's going on here?" Scat wondered as he came up to them.

"'Sup, boss?" Blackjack greeted.

"Boss? Aren't you working for Aunt Nora?" Husk questioned. "Ya know what she'll do to ya if she finds out."

"Don't think that you have a golden bell too, ya think ya can boss me around," Blackjack sneered.

"Why are you so butthurt about this?" Husk grunted.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Hush, right?" Scat moves close to the ginger and places a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on between me and Jack here is a temporary one. He agreed to help me just this once. Twice really, heh. He was the one to bring to light this wonderful challenge. If ya know what I mean, ey, Alastor? Heh-heh-heh." Both he and Blackjack shared a malicious grin. It confirmed Alastor's suspicions. Husk was the one to notice the radio shift around the stag.

"…That doesn't change a thing, right?" he finds himself asking Alastor. For a second, Alastor seemed surprised too.

"…Indeed," Alastor said. "When does our duel begin? This is your casino after all."

"In a few minutes. Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering where that little lass is, then you have nothing to fret," Scat smirked. "She is in _good_ hands right now."

Alastor narrowed his eyes and his smile extended.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a sinner announced. "Today, we have a special event! A card dealing competition between our casino's owner, Scat Cat, and the Radio Demon himself, Alastor!" The two sat on a balcony above. "Well, no they themselves, but the felines we see getting ready!" Blackjack looked gearing to go, but Husk just looked bored. "Place your bets, folks. Who would win? The grinning ginger or the grumpy gray?" Husk flips off the announcer.

Scat chuckled. "Ain't he colorful," he said as he nudged his elbow at Alastor. The stag only looked around for Niffty. He still can't find her. Is she in a secret room somewhere?

"Let the game begin!"

The next hour or so was stress inducing for some as Blackjack and Husk try to one up each other with their card dealing. This surprises Husk in that he doesn't remember Blackjack being this good. When they need someone to deal the cards, whether it be poker or gin rummy or some other game, Husk is always chosen, which throws Husk for a loop considering he cheats. Blackjack was never good at card dealing, so either he's been holding back, or he made a deal with Scat.

Deal makers are hard to come by. Not every sinner or hellborn is one. To think, Husk would wind up meeting two in one day.

He hears Blackjack snicker at him. "What's wrong, Husk? Is your feathers ruffled? Pissed that I am beating you at your own game?"

"Does it look like I give a shit? Let me enlighten you, Jackass," said Husk. "I've abandoned the will to give a shit a long ass time ago. We live in a shitty world filled with shitty people who would do shitty things to other shitty people. All that matters is yourself. The die's been cast and ya lost." From the balcony, Alastor could hear every word from Husk by way of his radio frequency. "There ain't no way around it."

Blackjack scoffed, "Since when were you so philosophical?"

A certain red deer came to mind. "Since I met an annoying buck."

"Huh?"

"Time is up, boys! Let's see who the winner is!" the announcer exclaimed. Scat smirk, knowing full well who the victor is. This is _his_ casino after all. No matter how good the competition is, all it would take is a thick wad for Scat's side to win. "Husk!"

"What?" Husk wondered.

"What?!" Blackjack exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Scat shouted, fuming. He hears Alastor staticky chuckled. He looks to see the man and his shadow smirk smugly at him. " _What did you do_?"

"Moi?" Alastor questioned in faux shock. "Whatever do you mean?"

Scat grabs him by his bowtie. "Don't be so goddamn coy! Now, tell me, what did you do?"

Alastor narrowed his eyes and his smile went big. "I repeat: nothing." Scat's grip tightened before he pushed Alastor away. The fat cat snaps his fingers and one of his guards came up.

He grabs the bigger demon by the collar so they see eye to eye. "What did he bribe ya'll with?" Scat seethed.

"N-Nothing, sir. I-It-It's just…"

Alastor fixes up his tie and collar. "Just what!" Alastor and his shadow exchanged grins.

"…He's an Overlord…" the guard squeaked. "…and he's the Radio Demon." That was all the guy had to say and Scat let's go of him. Alastor snickered at his despondency.

"Did you really believe you were in control?" he asked. More fumes expelled from Scat.

"Don't you dare think you can get away with this!" he exclaimed.

"Oh…" More shadows surround Scat Cat. His guard runs off, more worried for his own life. "I think I already have."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"…I'm dead…" Blackjack muttered. "I'm so dead."

"What's the big deal?" Husk asked.

"I gotta get out of here!" the ginger shouted before running off and leaving a confused Husk.

"Ready to get going?" Alastor asked.

"Go where?" Husk asked.

"Why to Orcus to meet with Nora!"

"You still wanna go?"

"Husker, I am a man of my word."

"What about Niffty?" Husk asked.

"What about me?" Niffty asked.

"Where did you come from?"

"Just got back from playing cards!"

"And…you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh…"

"She may not look it, but she can take care of herself," Alastor said.

"You seemed very worried for her earlier," Husk said.

"Oh, it wasn't her I was worried about. It was the poor saps who tried to vex her," Alastor said.

Niffty giggled. "They tried to keep me tied up, but they winded up being tangled themselves by their own limbs."

Husk stared at them in disbelief before sighing. "You two are insane motherfuckers. You know that?"

"So, we've been told," remarked Alastor. Niffty giggled. Husk fought the small smile from emerging from his lips.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Damn it…damn it…goddamn it!" Blackjack exclaimed as he ran down an alley. "Where am I gonna go? Where am I gonna hide?" He was then tackled to the ground. He gasped. "A-Ace…"

The lean Abyssian smirked. "Nice try, tryin' to hide your traitorous ass."

"Tr-Traitor? But I wasn't betraying—"

"I saw the whole thing, dipstick, and I reported it back to Aunt Nora," Ace said.

"S-So, you're gonna kill me?"

"No…Aunt Nora has something bigger in mind for ya." Ace snickers.


	9. Dealt

"How long will it be until we arrive at Orcus?" Alastor asked Husk.

"Why are you asking me? You've been there before," said the winged feline.

"I'm aware, but I usually use my powers to take me there."

"Then why ain't ya using it to teleport us?"

"Why didn't you fly on your way to the Pentagram?" Alastor retorted.

"…Touché," Husk muttered. He glares at Alastor snickering.

Niffty's one, giant eye watched in awe at the passing scenery. "I've never used the Hellish Express before."

"Dear, you've never been out of the Pentagram," Alastor pointed out.

"Oh," Niffty said. She takes a seat next to Alastor. Husk can't help but notice how she's practically glued to the man's side. What is she to him? He to her? "What's Orcus like?"

Husk shrugged. "Like any other place in Hell. It's no different from Pentagram."

"Ooooh," Niffty said before growing quiet. She stayed that way for 10 seconds before getting up and starts to clean. "Who knew a bus could be so messy!"

Husk stares at the window, looking but not looking. He then felt eyes on him, and he looks to see it was Alastor. "What?"

"You said that you've been here for a year, yes?" Alastor asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You have fought in this Vietnam War I've heard of, correct?"

"…Yeah."

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"War. What was it like?" Alastor asked. He rests his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on his crossing knee. "By the time I was eligible, the Great War had ended. I'm rather curious."

He wants to know? He wants to know what war is like? "…Uh…well…it was…it was…" Flashes of explosions invaded his vision. "…it…" Dead soulless eyes. "…it…" He pulled the trigger. "…" Husk could fill his chest tighten as he struggled to breath. It felt like his collar was choking him. While it went away for moment, it came back.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared. Husk then felt something on his head. He looks up to see a glove covered hand brushed in the hairs. His eyes followed the arm attached to the hand and to the owner of the arm and hand.

"Apologies," Alastor said, his smile…oddly tender. Husk felt the slender fingers brush through his fur as the man leans back onto his seat. "Life can be so cruel. No matter what you do, the darkest of humanity will always seep through. But, what can we do? We cannot change the cards we are dealt." Alastor turns his gaze outside. Husk continued to stare, his mind a total blank at the sheer complexity that is Alastor, but one question did pop up.

Who is the Radio Demon?

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The trio had reached their destination. The bus stopped a few blocks away from the mansion and they started to walk there.

"Wow, look at all of these cats!" Niffty exclaimed as she hopped down the street. "It's like a kitty wonderland." Husk rolled his eyes at that. Wonderland? More like crap.

"Ha-ha! Better than doggie, that's for sure," Alastor said.

"Hey, uh, Al," he spoke up. The taller demon stops and turns to him. "There's something I needed to tell ya." Alastor waited for him to continue. "Remember when I said that Nora wanted to work for you?"

"Are you telling me it was a farce?" Alastor asked. Husk couldn't tell if he was neutral about it or mad at him for lying.

"Well, yeah. She didn't tell me how to get you here, so I had to improvise," Husk admitted. He waited for the potential pain and agony, but it never came. In fact, Alastor resumes his walk to the mansion. "You're still going?"

"Why not? We've might it this far, right?" Alastor smirked. "Besides, its nice to have a stroll with friends."

Friends, huh? Husk could help but smirk himself. "…Yeah, you're right."

They finally arrive at the mansion. They enter and was greeted by the lady of the house accompanied by the Royal Flush sans Blackjack. "Husky! You're such a good boy! And Alastor, it is an honor to meet you." She curtsied to him, who bows gentlemanly. "And…" Nora notices Niffty. "…You are?"

"Hi, I'm Niffty!"

"Hi…Anyways, we have a large banquet waiting for us," Nora said. "Alastor, you and I have some things to discuss about."

"Oh? Like how you are going to work for me and relinquish half of your lands to me?" Alastor asked. The woman stopped dead in her tracks. The air felt dark, even Kingsly, Queenie, and Ace felt unnerved. The only ones not fazed is Alastor and Niffty.

"…Who told you that?" Nora asked.

"Why our dear Husker, of course!" Alastor exclaimed. Husk felt his heart drop at that.

"…Is that true, Husk?" Nora asked. Her use of his normal name sent chills down his spine and, strangely, he felt something staticky coming from the golden bell around his neck.

"Um…"

" **Is it true?** " she asked again. The strange, surging energy coming from the bell invaded his entire body, sending him to knees.

"…Yes…" The pain finally stopped, and Husk collapsed, breathing heavily. Everyone else only there, watching as Husk tried to collect himself. Niffty seemed to be the only one showing a level of concern, though very small. She glances up at Alastor, who only smiled his usual smile.

Nora turns around, cheery. "Queenie, Ace, please take Husky-bae to the fun room." Fun room? The ragdoll and Abyssinian take Husk by the arms and leads him to the other end of the room.

"Wait! Where the fuck are you taking me? Let go! I said let go!" Husk demanded.

"The fun room? What's that? Can I go?" Niffty asked.

"That depends, lass," Kingsley said. His beady eyes turn to Alastor. "As long as somebody plays by the rules."

"There's nothing for you to worry about," Alastor reassured. "I love games."

"That's good to hear!" Nora said cheerfully. "Let's go before the food gets cold!"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Husk is thrown into the dingy cell before the bar doors were closed and locked. "Looks like your luck just ran out!" Ace chuckled.

"Too bad for you," Queenie smirked.

"How else was I supposed to convince him to come?" Husk asked.

"By degrading Aunt Nora?" Ace questioned.

"It's her own damn fault for not being specific!" Husk exclaimed.

"Well, know you're fucked!" Ace laugh maniacally and walks away.

"I hope I get to have your first pelt, handsome," Queenie said before leaving.

Now alone, Husk muttered curses to himself. "Goddamnit! I should've known this shit was gonna happen! That fucking bastard pushed me under the bus!" He lets out a frustrated scream. He pants to catch his breath. He leans on the stone wall and slides down to the floor.

_It's nice to have a stroll with friends._

"I'm a fucking idiot …Fucking asshole…"


	10. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"Such amazing accommodations, Ms. Nora," Alastor complimented as he took in the décor of the dining hall.

"Thank you! And please, call me Nora. Better yet, call me Aunt Nora!" Nora exclaimed.

"Ha! No," Alastor bluntly declined.

Nora's eye twitched. "O-Oh…um. Let's eat, shall we?"

Niffty tugs on the bottom of Alastor's jacket. "Can I look around the mansion?"

Alastor turns to Nora. "Can she?"

"She can," the demon woman said. She turns to a cat butler. "Please, accompany her." She turns serious. "Do _not_ lead her to the fun room."

"Yes, ma'am," the cat bowed. He follows the little cyclops out of the dining room.

"Care to join me, Alastor?" Nora asked as she takes a seat on a new pelt. A familiar, _ginger_ pelt.

"My, what assortment of flavors," Alastor said as he marveled at the food in front of him.

"All for you," Nora said.

"Really? Were you expecting me?" Alastor asked.

"Of course, and speaking of, I want to cut to the chase," Nora said. "I wish to be an Overlord."

"Is that right? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? To be powerful and be loved by all!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I want you assist me in such endeavor," Nora said.

"Oh?"

"Out of all the Overlords out there, you are the most exceptionally powerful," Nora said. "Having power that no mortal soul has harnessed before…such an intriguing notion."

"Indeed, it is. However, unlike many other Overlords, I do not care for such status," Alastor revealed.

"Then, how did you get it?" Nora asked.

"I haven't a clue," Alastor said. "People all around just started to call me an Overlord. While appreciative, I didn't care much for it."

"Really? Then, you don't mind me taking it?" Nora asked, almost cutesy.

Alastor shrugged. "By all means."

Nora smiles darkly. "…Good."

*BANG**BANG**BANG*BANG*

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Husk sat in silence in the damp and dark cell as he continuously repeated his bad choices and regrets in his head, the latest being meeting Alastor.

"That's what I get for tryin'," he muttered before positioning himself to lay flat on his back as he waited to be skinned alive.

"That looks uncomfortable," he heard a sweet voice say. He turns to see Niffty smiling at him from the outside of the bars.

"Tch…How did you get down here? You need a bell to get in," Husk said.

Niffty holds up a collar with a silver bell. "Jingle, jingle, jangle!"

"How…?"

"The cat butler fell asleep when I gave him a hug around the neck," Niffty said.

"…Somehow, I knew you were gonna say that," Husk muttered. With the use of a hairpin, Niffty picks the lock of the bar doors. It comes loose with a click and she pulls the door open.

"Come on, Alastor is gonna need backup," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Why would I help him after the stunt he pulled?" Husk asked. He looks down. "And after I led him on…?

"He did replace the bell around your neck for a fake one," Niffty answered matter-of-factly.

"Well I—Huh?" He looks down at the bell. When did Alastor replace it? When he fell asleep in his house? At the casino? Then, he remembers something specific. When he was in the middle of his panic attack in the bus earlier, he could've sworn the tension around his neck lessened before it came back. Was that Alastor replacing the bell? Why?

"Alastor figured that the bell was Nora's way to keep an eye on her servants and make sure they do her bidding," Niffty explained. "So, he was able to construct a fake one to replace the real one."

"What about what happened in the foyer?" Husk wondered.

"That was actually Alastor's doing, to give the illusion that Nora still has a hold over you," Niffty answered.

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he do that?" Husk asked. Niffty shrugged. "Then, why is he including me in his group? What use am I to him?"

Niffty shrugged. "I don't know. 'Cause he likes you?"

"Likes me? The fuck does that mea—?" They then heard gunfire from above.

"We better hurry up before Alastor gets all the fun-fun-fun!" Niffty giggled.

Husk didn't immediately follow the cyclops, his head still spinning from everything and all the questions he has in his head. But, right now the person who could answer at least some of those questions is currently endanger of being a bullet sponge. He sighs.

"When will I learn?" he wondered before he runs after Niffty.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The barrage of bullets continued for a few more seconds before Nora signaled her cats to stop. Alastor was no longer on the spot where the shots were being fired.

"Oh no! I needed him alive so I can take his power," Nora exclaimed. She glared at the gunmen. "I told you not to overdo it!"

"S-Sorry, Aunt Nora."

"You also told us 'by any means necessary.' You weren't very specific."

"How dare you question your Aunt Nora?" Nora exclaimed. Her anger seems to cause the bells around the gunners' necks, sending pain into their bodies. "My word is law and I am the most powerful one here."

"Are you sure of that?" Alastor asked from behind Nora.

"You're alive?"

Alastor chuckled, "Did you really think that was enough to take me down? Surely, you jest."

Nora's eyes turn red with anger. "Don't call me 'Shirley.' Riddle him with bullets!" The cats seemed hesitant before they started shooting. None of them hit their mark as Alastor dodged, occasionally fazing into his shadows, laughing all the while as thought he was having fun. He narrowly dodges a shot from Kingsly.

"I think its best if you just surrender, doe boy," he grunted.

Alastor swiftly moves his head before it could get lopped off by a sword wielded by Queenie. "You look handsome trying to escape. I hope we can preserve you after Auntie takes your powers."

Niffty and Husk enter the hall. Husk pulls Niffty out of the way before she got hit in the crossfire.

"This is fucking insane!" he exclaimed. A dead cat demon falls before them, his rifle still in hand. Husk froze as he stared at the corpse. Suddenly, the cat became a human man dress in camouflage, bloodied and dead.

"Husk?" Niffty's voice cut through the feline's horrid memories.

"Huh? What?" She hands him the rifle. "What's this for?"

"To help Mr. Alastor, of course," Niffty smiled. The memories threatened to return.

"Oh, no. Hell no. I'm done with guns," Husk declined, pushing the rifle back into Niffty's hands. He clasped his biceps defensively. "I don't want to deal with anything anymore."

"Why?"

"…What's the point of doing anything when everything would just turn into shit in the end," Husk said. "I'd rather just do nothing."

"…Where's the fun in that?"

"…Huh?"

"To live means to do and to do means to live. That's what Mr. Alastor said once," Niffty said.

"The fuck does that mean?" Husk asked.

Niffty shrugged, "Beats me."

Husk stared at her for a moment before he noticed Ace sneaking behind the cyclops, ready to stab her in the neck. Husk grabs the rifle out of Niffty's tiny hands and shoots Ace in the head. The lean cat snickered before falling back.

"Stay low," Husk told Niffty. Using his large wings, he flies up high and takes aim. With great accuracy, Husk shot down one gunman after another.

"Ho-ho, look who's dusting off his wings!" Alastor remarked.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you too!" Kinglsy aims his gun at Husk, but he was taken out by a dinner knife thrown by Alastor. Seeing her 'King' taken down, Queenie goes to attack the stag. But, she was shot by Husk.

In the end, only Nora was left. She looked horrified and she tried to run off before Husk landed in front of her. "H-Husky…You…You do know that Aunt Nora loves you, right?" Is she trying to manipulate him with the bell? Well, sucks to be her because she didn't know the bell was fake.

Husk tears the bell off of his neck. "…I lost the ability to love years ago," Husk said before shooting her in the chest.

"Ah…Ah…ah," Nora gurgled. Her eyes rolled up behind her head and she collapsed.

Husk sighed. "Didn't realize I wanted to do that."

"Looks like you're a free man now, Husker," Alastor said as he walked over. "What will you do?"

Husk shrugged. "Eh, do what I normally do, drink and gamble." He took a moment to glance at the smiling faces of Alastor and Niffty. "…I may move over to the Pentagram. Seem better than here."

"Yay!" Niffty cheered as she hugged Husk.

"Don't think you're off the hook, you piece of shit," Husk said to Alastor.

Alastor manifests a bottle of cheap booze. "How about now?" Husk wasted no time taking the bottle and drinking it. Alastor chuckled.

Husk wipes away the booze off his lip. "Just for the record, I ain't gonna forgive ya for pushing me under the bus anytime soon," Husk said. Alastor laughed.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_**Pentagram City ~ Present Time** _

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"I still haven't forgiven you, asshole," Husk grunted.

"You're welcome," Alastor grinned.

"Well, there are weirder friendships out there," Angel said.

Charlie smiled at the pair. "Talk about opposites attract."


End file.
